Fox Days
by foxhound40504
Summary: War is hell but peace is boring was Naruto's general line of thought so what will he do when he's summoned to help the country of Biscotti fight their war?
1. Our Hero

Alright here we go with another brand new story! Now as I'm sure you've noticed I like to have around ten stories up at any given time so I'll start this one and another one. Hm…I haven't picked out what I want to do after this one. Before you guys all rush to tell me what you want please note that I don't care at this point since I didn't set up a poll for it. I'll choose it and if I feel like doing so I'll start a poll to pick what to start after I finish one of the other stories.

Anyways if you guys have good ideas for stories, feel free to let me know and I'll think about it. However given the recent threats of removal I won't do anything explicitly asking for gore or sex.

Anyways the story I'm about to start is called "Fox Days" and it is a Naruto and Dog Days crossover. I'll let the chapter speak for itself now and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Our Hero

Naruto sighed as he drummed his fingers across his table. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it and burnt orange pants "So bored." He muttered to himself as he tried to figure out what he could do for fun. "Never thought I'd see the day when I miss the war." He mused to himself before another yawn took him over.

Standing up to stretch he walked over to the giant vault door within his home and opened it. "After the war the ninja who had no place in the world anymore became treasure hunters simply out of boredom." He thought out loud as he traced all of his prizes often checking to see if they had any special properties, most of them were simply valuable, but there were a few that had practical uses.

"Naruto!" he heard someone call from outside his manor. During the peak of treasure hunting Naruto had been by far the most successful finding many a rare item which he sold in order to amass a veritable fortune. Poking his head out the window he spotted a familiar pink haired girl waving her arms. "Ino and I are going treasure hunting want to come?"

Naruto considered it "No I think I'm good I have so much stuff I'm kind of tired of it." He admitted causing Sakura to frown slightly as she and Ino walked off obviously saddened by his lack of enthusiasm.

"This is bad, I literally don't know what to do anymore." He muttered opening his windows to air out the house as he tried to find something to do. He had literally explored every known cavern or hidden tomb all five combined villages had found so far and he had also obtained basically every single rare item they could possibly hold. Never mind the fact that the treasures seemed to duplicate themselves so that they could be found multiple times.

Suddenly he heard a barking dog and looked out the window hoping that it was Akamaru and Kiba had found something interesting to do. "Wait a minute that's not Akamaru." He muttered seeing a brown dog with a dagger that had a pink ribbon and a bell tied to its handle in the dog's mouth. Noticing that it had gotten his attention the dog stabbed the blade into the ground causing a large summoning circle to surround the area. Blinking in surprise Naruto soon discovered a wormhole on his lawn.

"Beats hanging here." He muttered with a shrug of the shoulders. "Better grab everything in case I can't come back." Rushing into his vault he grabbed a massive storage scroll and proceeded to seal all of the non-useful items away as he began rummaging through the useful ones as he decided which ones he wanted to use. Grabbing five rings he placed them all on his right hand before sealing the rest of the items into the scroll as well.

Running about the house he locked all the windows and the door, closed the curtains, turned off all the lights and appliances grabbed a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote down a note for anyone who came looking for him. Satisfied he jumped out the last window closed it and locked it and proceeded to strap the scroll onto his back before taking the plunge.

* * *

Later in the Hokage's office

"Tsunade-sama this is really bad!" Shizune shouted running into the office looking worse for wear. Tsunade who looked half asleep glanced around the room before spotting the frantic Shizune.

"What happened, Shizune?" she asked trying to focus. "Naruto disappear again?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"YES!" Shizune shouted causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. "It's different this time Tsunade-sama!" she shouted thrusting the note she had found in the young blonde's home under Tsunade's nose.

Sighing Tsunade took a look at it and read it aloud. "To all who may be concerned, something interesting happened so I went to check it out, from Naruto. PS I may not be able to come back so I took everything of value in my home with me, if I cannot return this is goodbye."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BRAT THINKING?" Tsunade's shout reached the far corners of the world and everyone who heard it knew who the cause was.

Simultaneously every single person in the world thought "What did you do this time Naruto?"

* * *

With Naruto

Shivering Naruto suddenly felt that returning home would not be a good idea…ever. "Hey dog, where are we going?" he asked looking at the dog who had jumped in after him. "Down there?" Naruto asked seeing the dog looking down. "Oh wow…that's cool." He said aloud seeing what looked like floating islands. "Hey we won't get hurt during this fall right?" The dog tilted its head to the side

"That…can't be a good sign." Naruto muttered as the first island came racing up to meet him. Bracing for impact Naruto closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel anything he chanced a peek and noticed that the energy of the portal had formed a protective barrier around him that slowly opened up like a flower revealing a pink haired girl with dog ears and a tail waiting for him. "I'm not hurt?" Naruto questioned stepping away from the petals.

"Thank you for answering our call Yuusha-sama!" she cried out happily as he regarded her carefully.

"Yuusha?" Naruto questioned looking around. "So you were the one who summoned me?" he asked taking in the smells of the area. "What is it you need of me?" he questioned again as he focused his attention onto her.

"Yes, I am the feudal lord of this Filliano territory of the Republic of Biscotti. I am Millhiore Filliano Biscotti." Her politeness surprised him as he rubbed the back of his head idly.

"Uh yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself as he looked around the area. "So what was it you needed me for again?" he asked causing the girl to nod her head as she began to explain. Only for the dog from before to drop down next to Naruto before running up to meet her.

"Tatsumaki!" she shouted happily as she began petting the dog. "Well done in greeting Yuusha-sama" Smiling Naruto stood up and dusted himself off as he walked up to her and bowed his head.

"What is it you need of a Yuusha?" he asked again causing Millhiore to nod as she focused herself on the explanation.

"First let me thank you Yuusha for answering the summons and coming to this Fronyald." She began as she stepped closer to him. "After hearing our story will you lend us your power?" she asked seriously causing Naruto to tilt his head.

After a moment's pause Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd love to know what is going on yes." He agreed causing the pink haired dog-girl to smile.

Suddenly fireworks went off in the background causing the princess to twist her head in shock. "It's already starting?" she muttered in surprise. Turning her attention back to the confused Naruto she quickly explained things. "We, Biscotti, are at war with a neighboring country at the moment."

"War?" Naruto questioned seriously. "That isn't good, to think we just finished ours." He muttered as he quickly nodded his head. I'll do what I can." He stated as she nodded thankfully and began running towards where she had left her mode of travel. "A bird…?" Naruto wondered seeing what looked like a large bird waiting for them.

"Is this your first time seeing a Cellkull?" Millhi asked surprised as she turned to face him.

"Ah yeah….there isn't anything like that back home." Naruto muttered rubbing his forehead in a manner that suggested he was slightly confused.

"This is My Cellkull, Halla." She stated mounting the bird. "Please do ride."

Naruto shook his head "I'll run at your side Hime-sama." He stated "Lead the way Hime-sama." Although she looked concerned she nodded anyways and took off at a surprising pace but Naruto chuckled and pulled up beside her nonetheless.

As they ran Millhi continued her explanation that had been continuously interrupted up to that point. "Biscotti and our neighbor Galette would have wars from time to time." She explained as Naruto noticed a large number of troops advancing below them. "But recently we've suffered continuous defeat." She explained causing Naruto to hum in acknowledgement. "We've already lost many fortresses and battlefields. We're at a point where we may lose our castle as well. We have no knight on par with Leonmichelle-sama the knight of the King of Animals."

Naruto's eyes focused on the leader of the troops "So I take it you want me to kill her?" he asked looking ready for a fight.

"Oh no!" Millhi shouted stunned by his words. "Why on earth would you think that?" she questioned looking at him nervously.

"That's what war is right?" he questioned in response. "Or am I wrong?"

"That's unimaginable!" she denied hotly. "Since wars are done in a dignified manner according to the rules imposed throughout the continent. It's the duty of those who carry out the war to not allow injuries or accidents to occur."

Naruto felt a sweat drop creeping down his head "That's more of a festival than a war don't you think?" he asked as he regarded the battlefield. "Rather will they be okay if I fight seriously?"

"What do you mean?" Millhi asked curiously. "Are you perhaps stronger than we thought?"

Naruto sighed "I'm a warrior famed for slaying a god you know." He stated staring at her. "Will it really be okay for me to actually hit someone here?"

"It should be fine, everyone here is under the protection of the goddess, if they are hit they will be reverted to more resilient forms until they can see a medical staff member." She explained simply causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Good, that means I can actually have some fun for once. I never thought I'd see the day where I would gladly go to war." He muttered rubbing his head with a chuckle.

"So you'll help us?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I'll help you for as long as you need me." He stated in response. "I'm at your command Hime-sama." He stated bowing his head once more. "So if it's all safe is it safe for me to assume that we're supposed to be as flashy as possible?" he inquired smiling deviously.

"Yes please fight valiantly." She stated before holding her hand towards Halla who began to glow. "Come on I have the clothing and the weapons all ready for you." She stated holding her hand so that he could climb aboard.

"No need, I have my own magical items." He stated holding up his right hand displaying the five rings. "These will change my appearance anyways so any special clothing won't do me any good."

"That's no good! Yu can't appear before everyone looking like that." She stated pointing out his current attire. "At the very least wear something better for outside of battle as well!"

"Ah…okay." Naruto muttered a little confused as he climbed aboard. "If it is your will Hime-sama."

"It is Yuusha-sama." She stated as Halla took off once Tatsumaki had climbed aboard as well.

When they landed Naruto was quickly whisked away by a team of maids who quickly changed him into a red shirt with black pants, a white fur tipped vest over his shirt and a red head-band tied up with a good foot trailing either side of the knot at the back. "Fast…" Naruto muttered as he declined all of the offered weapons. "I have my own thanks." He stated smiling. "So where do you want me to be?"

Being guided to a watch tower near the last gate Naruto hopped up and crossed his arms while Millhi announced his arrival in order to inspire her troops. "Magnificently and valiantly let him appear on the battlefield!" she shouted announcing his cue as fireworks shot into the air.

Nodding his head Naruto jumped high into the air aware that everyone was focused on him as he activated one of his rings. "**Ring of the Archer**" he muttered as his form began to glow. Right before everyone's eyes Naruto's ears became pointed as his hair lengthened and became a lighter blonde than before. His whisker marks vanished and replaced by unblemished skin that was as smooth as a baby's while his face lost its angular quality and instead became rounded almost womanly. His outfit had also changed to a light armor set colored green as a green cloak wrapped itself around him as a quiver full or arrows appeared on his back and a bow formed in his hands. "UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!" he shouted as he landed in the middle of his allies, an arrow already notched and ready to fire.

* * *

End 

Alright this was fairly short, and hopefully this will also be the shortest chapter for this story. Anyways as usual tell me what worked, what didn't what I should do to be different from the original series.

Also my plan for the rings is to be the five main classes of an RPG swordsman, rogue, range, magic, and healer. So I want the readers to provide me character who you think will best fit each role as I plan on giving the rings a random effect so that Naruto doesn't actually know who he becomes.

The rings themselves will be explained after the first battle.

Any questions?

Now I've recently become aware of the fact that my account might be removed for some of the…more…adult things I've written. Honestly if they wanted to remove it for breach of conduct they would've done so a long time ago, not…six years after I started. I think it was six years anyways…. Either way, I'm more surprised that they don't just make a section on the website that's only for…adults and non-members and members who are under a certain age can't enter. Oh sure there will be kids who will lie about their ages to get into it. I've done that a lot before I turned 18 *grin* but then they just need to adjust their membership policy stating that the site accepts no responsibility for what's written in this section.

Cause let's face it… they're reminding us of the no sex and no overly violent material rule because they're being threatened by legal issues. If members accept the risk then the site should have no problems, however these are only my views and obviously there will be people who want to ban the site just because their douches.

Now if I do get removed I'm not exactly sure what I'll do in response…I won't retaliate or something stupid like that, but I want to continue writing and most of my works aren't excessively violent or exceedingly close to outright pornography. So the idea of becoming a member of an adult FF site just to post my stories that may have one chapter out of maybe twenty with something adult rated worthy, isn't a vey appealing thought.

If I do get banned I will most likely move my unfinished works to DA, but I won't do anything about the already finished works. Honestly they need to make that rule of theirs more noticeable since seriously how many of us actually read the guidelines before agreeing so we could post our stories, I didn't. The rules should be somewhere more noticeable like on every page in big bold letters near the bottom.

Anyways for now I'll tone things down a bit, like I wont describe someone dying horribly, though I never did that anyways, and I won't write any sex scenes, for now. I'm sure the bros out there will figure something out so wish them the best of luck or better yet join their cause and get the FF admins to change their rules.


	2. First Battle

Alright I'm back after quite a while with another chapter for Fox Days now I don't think I was very clear about this story last chapter. Naruto is bored, but that doesn't mean he wants to kill, one reviewer just said that he would spam bijuudamas all day, but 1) that's impractical, and 2) deadly, therefore not going to happen. Also, the rings are not set to one person, which would be totally boring; instead the person he emulates is randomized based on the role. And rather than swordsman I should've said warrior, as in melee combatant. Also the transformation is complete, meaning if the spirit is let's say… Katarina, from League of Legends then he will look, exactly like her, gender and all. And some of her mannerisms will bleed over so some of her one liner might come out subconsciously. I say that but if he's not caught up in the moment he will still be Naruto but his voice will match his appearance.

That being said I got basically no suggestions for spirits to make an appearance, I got:

**Swordsman - Needs to be a samurai, and make him Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Rogue - Leave as Naruto with hero skills instead of ninja skills

Archer - Would figure you have this one

Magic - An older Negi (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Healer - Would need to know if rings were personality or appearance based then if they could change genders

From one review (copy and pasted directly from the list) and

**Swordsman - Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)  
Rogue - Volke as an Assassin (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
Ranger - I'm assuming this has already been taken by the "Ring of the Archer" that he displayed earlier. If this slot is still open, I suppose I'd suggest Connor Kenway (Assassins Creed III)  
Magic - Morrigan (Dragon Age Origins)  
Healer - Collette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia)**

As a side note of these suggestions I only really know Negi, Kenshin, and Cloud the others I have no idea and would need to look them up. Since I haven't done so I plan to use my own ideas for the first appearances and then after that I'll use the viewers'

Also for those who haven't figured it out yet the archer Naruto displayed in the first chapter is Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

By the way, if any champions from League of Legends, or other Dota styled games appear, just assume their fully farmed with six items so like…if a LOL AD carry shows up they'd have something like: Infinity Edge, Phantom Dancer, a fully stacked Blood Thirster, Last Whisper, Berserker greaves, and Guardian Angel.

* * *

The first battle

The announcer for the event stumbled over his words as he tried to comprehend the situation, Yu…yu….yuusha!" there was a roar of excitement from the crowds as they focused on the holographic screens displaying Naruto's face to them all. "Biscotti has summoned Yuusha, a Yuusha can only be summoned by the nation's king!" he shouted in explanation.

Naruto looked around before noting what appeared to be a high ranking officer. "I'm ready for battle." He declared walking up to the man notching an arrow as he walked. "You must be Roran Marutinojji"

"You're wording is odd but it seems like you're ready." The man stated with a chuckle. "Are you sure you're fine with archery, wouldn't it be better for you to take a more combat suited weapon?" he asked looking at the bow with an odd look.

Naruto smiled and fired a shot off towards the advancing army. "I'll be fine; I have many tricks up my sleeve."

"AMAZING WITH A BLIND SHOT BISCOTTI'S HERO HAS ALREADY PLACED HIMSELF ON THE BOARD!" the announcer shouted in amazement as the enemy army blinked in surprise seeing one of their forward members suddenly turn into his fur-ball form from the loosed arrow.

"Well then I suppose I'll get started, I've always wanted to test these things out." He showed them the five rings on his fingers. Running forward Naruto notched another arrow and let it fly as he continued running never letting up as the numbers in front of him began dwindling even before they could try to attack him.

"He really is a Yuusha!" one of the Galette soldiers shouted happily as his friend prepared to attack. "Prepare to die Yuusha!" they shouted lunging at Naruto.

Smirking Naruto evaded their slow, clumsy attacks and pierced them both with an arrow knocking them out before notching said arrow and letting it fly right into a third would be attacker.

"HE'S FAST!" the announcer shouted in shock as everyone openly gaped at the screen. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT YUUSHA NARUTO IS PROCEEDING VIRTUALLY UNCONTESTED!"

Naruto smirked as he saw a window of opportunity. "**Ring of the Rogue!**" he shouted loudly as once again his body began to shine.

"YUUSHA NARUTO IS ACTIVATING SOME UNKNOWN MAGIC AGAIN WHAT WILL HE BECOME THIS TIME!" the announcer shouted having already figured out that Naruto was changing his form via some sort of magic. When the light died down, the crowds gasped seeing, not the blonde male that they expected, but a red haired woman with a scar over her left eye, numerous blades adorning her person tight leather clothing and an arrogant smirk to match. Pulling out two blades she charged forward a gleam in her eyes. "A…A…WOMAN?" the announcer shouted in complete disbelief as he tried to comprehend the absurdity of it all. "YUUSHA NARUTO HAS BEOME A WOMAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE!"

"Hmph" Naruto grunted as she neared the enemy lines, before the Galette soldiers could even blink Naruto had jumped, for lack of a better word, onto the nearest foe before spinning with her blades extended knocking out a small ring of foes before tossing her blade forward actually causing it to bounce between five others before she followed up and jumped into the center of the enemy and began rotating rapidly as blades flew out in all directions knocking each solider out in one blow before she continued jumping and slashing around the enemy. Within ten seconds the entire enemy line was decimated as she smirked arrogantly "Please make me hurt you." She purred pointing a blade straight at the camera.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; YUUSHA NARUTO HAS COMEPLETELY WIPED OUT GALETTE'S FRONT LINES IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!"

Naruto grinned before running off to meet up with the knight named Éclair further into the lines. "**Ring of the mage!**" Naruto shouted again as his form shone once more. When the light cleared Naruto was now an elderly man wearing white robes riding what appeared to be a white horse. A pure white staff held firmly in his grasp. Seeing a green haired girl under attack by a large force of Galette soldiers Naruto urged his mount forward arriving just as the girl fended off the first wave of attackers. Quickly casting a restorative magic the girl looked up as she felt her energy returning to her. Naruto nodded kindly as he began channeling magic at the tip of his staff aimed directly at the advancing soldiers. "**Illuminate!**" the blonde shouted as a wave of horses created from the light itself charged forward battering the lines knocking many of the fighters out.

"AND AGAIN YUUSHA NARUTO JUST CLEARS OUT OUR FORCES THIS TIME WITH A BLINDING LIGHT! WHAT ELSE WILL THIS YUUSHA SHOW US TODAY?" the announcer raved obviously enjoying the show despite the sudden turn around against his own nation.

"**Ring of the Healer**" Once more Naruto was engulfed in light causing Éclair who was about to shout at him to hold her tongue as she watched in fascination as the hero in front of her changed form. When she could see clearly again Naruto was now a purple skinned woman with a horn growing out of her head, a staff with a crescent shaped staff in her hands and plain yellow clothing adorning her figure. The woman had glowing yellow eyes as she gazed upon the knight with a soft expression. "You must be Éclair." She stated causing the knight to nod silently. "I've come to help you."

"I don't need your help." The Éclair stated stubbornly.

Naruto smiled despite the negativity. "Regardless that is what I'm here for." She explained "You look injured let me fix that." With a wave of her staff Éclair felt her injuries heal immediately and with another wave her energy restored even further. "That should do for now, I'll support you as much as I can." Naruto stated as Éclair glanced at the approaching army and smiled. Gathering her energy Éclair began charging up for her spirit cannon as Naruto simply watched, her staff raised into the air should she need it. The cannon itself cleared a large portion of the enemy forces as the rest charged on regardless Forcing Éclair to engage in close ranged combat as Naruto simply stood her ground as stars began falling from the sky hitting everyone in a circle around the horned healer. Feeling that the two of them were receiving too much damage Naruto raised her staff high into the air as a golden beam of light shone down on both her and Éclair rejuvenating them as she healed Éclair and infused her with more energy.

"Wow you really are useful aren't you?" Éclair asked looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto simply smiled kindly at her before pushing her aside as a blast of power overtook them. "You alright?" Éclair shouted once the dust began to clear revealing Naruto still standing.

"I'm fine." Naruto stated confidently revealing a different form than the gentle healer of before. The voice was definitely that of a female, but the tone was far more challenging, arrogant even. "No need to worry yer pretty little head over me." There was a noticeable accent now as the figure stood tall, revealing herself to be far taller than the previous form with a large red spear in her hands. As the dust began to clear away Éclair could see that this new form had a messy mane of black hair that flowed down her back as a blue sari with tribal accessories.

"Oh?" a regal voice questioned in mild surprise as a stunned silence filled the air. "You took my attack head on with no damage?" the white haired lion princess asked.

"Hah, you're gonna need a little more than a pretty light show to stop me kitty." Naruto responded licking her lips. Leonmichelle felt herself bristle at the insult but forcefully calmed herself.

"You're an interesting one, Yuusha Naruto." She stated turning her back as she proceeded seeing the knight of Biscotti struggling to stay on her feet. "I'll see you in the next arena."

Naruto folded her arms unintentionally pushing up her noticeable chest quite prominently. "She always like that?" she asked thumbing over her shoulder as she glanced at her comrade. Shaking her head in dismissal Naruto changed her mind. "Never mind, more to the point, can you move?"

Éclair nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine, we should get going before her majesty wipes out the rest of our forces."

"No problem I think I can take her." Naruto smirked cockily causing Éclair to roll her eyes. "You don't think I can?" Naruto's tone of voice sounded insulted if anything, but the grin on her face signified that she wasn't surprised. "Well then I'll just show you how strong I can be." tired of talking Naruto began meandering towards the next section of the area where she knew Leonmichelle would be.

"Are you insane?" Éclair called out chasing after her. "She's the strongest in all of Galette you think you best her?"

"Well we'll see soon right?" Naruto stated as they spotted the knight about to make the jump over the arena on her mount. "Want to join or should I go in alone?"

"Go in alone I'll laugh my ass off as you recover in medical" Éclair stated in irritation as she folded her arms stubbornly.

"We're passing through!" Leonmichelle shouted urging her mount forward causing Naruto to snap to attention.

"Like I'll let you!" she shouted jumping after the silver haired knight, spear at the ready causing the lion princess to smirk as she jumped off her mount causing Naruto to land on the ground.

"You have a warrior's spirit I see!" she declared laughing "Very well I'll take you on!" As she finished speaking her seal appeared behind her signaling the gathering of her power. Seeing this Naruto quickly shifted into a defensive stance as a bright yellow shield began forming around her. Feeling the explosions Naruto grinned as she received minimal damage even after the princess followed up with a great explosion knocking out all of the other fighters within the area.

"Neat trick." Naruto commented mockingly as her form shimmered red for a few seconds before returning to normal. "But can you keep up with me?" she called out rushing forward using her speed to force the princess onto her heels. "Come on you can fight better than this right!" Naruto called out forcing the princess to step backwards as she fended off the taller woman's ridiculously strong attacks.

Seeing an opening the lion knight made to pull the staff's center with her axe only for Naruto to split the spear in two and continue her assault with two weapons instead of one as before. Striking the armored pieces Naruto smirked as they cracked before shattering. Reattaching her spear the taller woman shouldered her weapon and smirked arrogantly at the silver haired princess. "How's that for a fight eh?" Naruto asked still grinning.

LEONMICHELLE-SAMA HAS BEEN DEFEATED; YUUSHA NARUTO HAS BROUGHT BISCOTTI VICTORY!"

Allowing the rings' power to dissipate Naruto raised a fist in triumph as camera crews swooped in to get better looks. "That was a good fight." Leonmichelle stated folding her arms. "I would've continued, but I think that may be too much fan service for both sides don't you agree?" she asked twirling around showing off her body.

"I suppose." Naruto agreed with a shrug. "It's been a while since I've been able to have fun. Battles like these are what I was born for." He sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. "So much nicer than the wars back home." He muttered softly looking at the bright blue sky.

"Hm?" the lion princess asked quizzically causing Naruto to chuckle and shake his head signaling it was nothing. "I've been meaning to ask, what are those rings of yours?" she stated looking at Naruto's right hand.

Naruto looked down at his hand and chuckled. "They were treasures I found in my spare time back home. They each contain the spirits of mighty warriors from times long past, with these rings I can emulate any of them. Their names escape me usually, but if their spirit was particularly strong I can glimpse who they used to be. The one I fought you with for example was a woman named Fang, a huntress from a time unknown."

"I see. That's quite interesting." She muttered rubbing her chin as the cameramen focused on the blonde's hand their microphones allowing everyone to hear Naruto's explanation. "Can we expect more shows from you then?"

Naruto simply smiled "I wonder." He stated jokingly with a wink. Laughing the lion princess nodded her head and walked off with her soldiers as Éclair dropped down to meet him. "I told you I could beat her."

Éclair promptly hit him over the head with her fist. "You idiot do you know how reckless that was?" she shouted causing Naruto to run around as Éclair continued to berate him.

"But I won didn't I?" he called out running around the arena.

"Could it be…Yuusha Naruto is…an idiot?" the announcer questioned as the cameramen focused on the duo

"I don't even know why she's mad at me!" Naruto shouted out just running around in general. "Help me!" he shouted causing everyone watching to laugh loudly.

* * *

End 

Alright here you go, I hope this clears things up about the rings. This is kind of a hard story to write about because it's very simple. Not much you can really twist around, so despite what I may try it's going to be very canon like I can almost guarantee that. I will try not to do that, but Naruto understands women about as well as if not worse then Shinku, so that aspect is pretty much the same. I don't know I'll try to figure out how to make this different but I need help as well.

Anyways there's a poll on my profile go check it out and vote for the story you want to see me start next


End file.
